helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu
Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ2013冬 ～ビバ！～) will be held on the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. The concert has been split up into 2 shows: *'Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~' *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ Setlist #Hello! no Theme #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #MC #Samui ne. - S/mileage #Otona no Tochuu - S/mileage #Manopiano - Mano Erina #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #Kono Machi - ℃-ute #Kanashiki Heaven - ℃-ute #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #WANT! - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume #Tegami - Tasaki Asahi #(Kari) Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #＊ #＊＊ #＊＊＊ #＊＊＊＊ #Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~ - Mano Erina #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - S/mileage #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Medley: #*One・Two・Three #*FOREVER LOVE #*Seishun no Serenade #*Heroine ni Narou ka! #*Nee Senpai #*Renai Hunter #*Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #*Aitai Aitai Aitai na #*Uchouten LOVE #*Doki Doki Baby #*Dokk~an! Capriccio #Be Alive - All Line-Up Changes: *＊: Covers by ℃-ute **Otakebi Boy WAO! **The Matenrou Show *＊＊: Covers by Berryz Koubou **Shabondama **Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) *＊＊＊: Covers by Morning Musume **Kiss me Aishiteru **Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *＊＊＊＊: Guest Performances **Uwaki na Honey Pie - Satoda Mai with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon **Daite HOLD ON ME! - Iida Kaori and Yasuda Kei with Hello! Project members **Resonant Blue - Takahashi Ai with Morning Musume Trivia *The "Viva!" setlist will represent the current Mobekimasu. *This concert is the final Hello! Project concert to feature Mano Erina and Tanaka Reina before their graduation from Hello! Project or Morning Musume. *Morning Musume member Sato Masaki was unable to attend the first two days due to a high fever. This will only will affect the ~Viva!~ setlist. *Natsuyaki Miyabi hurt her ankle prior to the concert, which made her unable to preform dance numbers until futher notice. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Oda Sakura as a Morning Musume member. *The names "Viva!" and "Bravo!" already imply a feeling of celebration. *Tasaki Asahi is a special guest and will debut in this concert. *Some 16th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members participated on certain dates. Members Featured *Master of Ceremony: **Makoto **Mitsui Aika *Guests: **Tasaki Asahi **Satoda Mai **Iida Kaori **Yasuda Kei *Tsunku *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho , Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **5th Gen: Kaneko Rie **6th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **9th Gen: Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Uemura Akari, Murota Mizuki **15th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami Concert Schedule Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In